


Confessions

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can you please do one where it’s peter x reader and reader is thick as hell and apart of the avengers and she constantly finds peter staring at her, others avengers are cracking jokes on peter and her about and it gets to the point where she confronts him and he confesses that he’s in love with her? thanks in advance”





	Confessions

You were the last of the Avengers to get up. You were definitely not a morning person. You  
trudged into the kitchen, your pj’s still on and bonnet still sitting securely on your head.

Peter was the first to notice your appearance, he stopped playing a game on his phone and stared at you as you walked in. His eyes raked over your body, drinking in your choice of sleepwear. It was really just a sweater from Steve and some athletic shorts. Laundry was not

your strongest suit. But fuck if your legs didn’t look juicy in those confining pants.

He could never really control himself around you. Calling your thighs, “thunder thighs” was an understatement. Your ass was sculpted by the gods and they took their sweet time. Wearing crop tops around him didn’t help, either. Seeing the beautiful, dark, soft, skin stretch over your skin drove him crazy, he just wanted to run his hands all over you and give you endless kisses and hickeys all over every single mark of stretched skin.

God, you were so beautiful.

Your eyes weren’t even opened all the way, and if you didn’t have such heightened senses, you would have run right into Bucky and his steaming cup of coffee.

“Is there anymore?” You grabbed his free wrist and asked him. He looked down at you and laughed.

“Goodmorning to you too, doll.” He took a sip from his mug before answering your question.

“There’s some left on the island.”

You nod and make your way over to the coffee machine. You fixed it just how you liked it and leaned on the counter as you drank your coffee.

“You’re starin’, kid.” Sam nudged Peter’s shoulder, causing him to jump.

“What? No, I’m not! I-I was staring at the wall!” His cheeks flushed red as he tried to redeem himself.

“We all saw it, Spidey.” Tony laughed, playing around with his phone instead of looking up at the group.

You were too focused on staying awake to even try to listen to what they were bickering about.

“I wasn’t staring, guys!” Peter defends himself again, cheeks getting redder by the minute.

He stands up and walks out, the rest of the Avengers laughing and joking behind him.

~~

“Think you can keep up, Pete?” You joke, lacing your shoes to get ready for your run.

“Uh, yeah.” Of course, he wasn’t paying attention. You just had to put on those shorts, the ones that just had to sculpt your ass perfectly.

“Alright well,” You drank from your water bottle before smiling his way. “Let’s go!”

Peter jogged after you, trying to pay attention to his footing and his breathing. But his eyes kept wandering to your ass jiggling every time your feet pounded against the ground.

“Peter, look out!” You scream, seeing him trip right over a huge rock in the middle of the pavement.

Peter flipped over, yelling as his body scooted against the rough pavement. You slowed yourself down, seeing your best friend fall face first on the pavement.

“Holy shit! Peter, are you okay?!” You ran back over to him and checking him for any broken bones.

“I-I’m okay.” He said slowly, still shocked that that actually happened.

He needed to get his shit together.

~~

Back at the tower, he sat on the exam table while Helen treated his scrapes.

“What happened out there, Spidey?” Tony laughed after you had relayed the events to him.

“Staring at Y/N’s ass again?”

“What?!” You and Peter both scream. You looked between both of them, Tony was laughing, and Peter was blushing, hiding his blush with his hand.

~~

Later that night, you were in the kitchen cooking dinner for the rest of the Avengers. Peter was sitting in there with you, finishing up some work on his laptop.

Tony’s words from the hospital wing kept ringing in your ears. Was Peter really staring at you the whole time?

“Peter..”You start, stirring the sauce before lowering the heat.

“Yeah?” He hadn’t looked up from his laptop and was just typing away furiously.

“Why am I always hearing about you staring at my ass from the other Avengers?”

He stopped typing now and stared ahead at the wall. He was too afraid to look at your face because he knew he’d either melt or shy away.

“I-uh-”

“Don’t lie.” You added quickly, turning around to face him.

“It’s because it’s true. I’m always staring at your body no matter what. You’re just so beautiful, I just can’t control myself around you, I’m..”

“What are you trying to say, Pete?” You walk over to him and stand in front of him.

“I’m trying to say that I’m in love with you, Y/N.” He looks up at you know, his face softening when he saw the look of fondness in your eyes.

“Really?” You jump up and sit on the counter, beckoning Peter to come closer to you. He settled his body between your warm thighs and gazed up at you.

“Yes, really.” He rested his hands on your waist and leaned in closer to you.

And as your lips met his, his hands squeezed your hips under your shirt and ran his fingers along the tiger stripes that adorned your skin.

He had to admit you were one hell of a woman.


End file.
